Gombalan Gagal
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: TaoRis / KrisTao fic *summary apaan ini?*


**Disclaimer : Semua chara disini bukan punya author *takut dihajar massa kalau ngeklaim*.**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Humor dan sedikit Romance**

**Pair : TaoRis / KrisTao**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Bikin Mual, Humor garing dan gak lucu, Innocent!Tao, Gombal!Kris, Typho and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**AN : Nyahahahaha~ author balik lagi setelah hampir dua minggu lebih dapat tugas bejibun dari kantor *jedotin kepala ketembok* gara-gara tugas nista itu author ampe pengen gak kerja lagi tapi alhmadulillah selesai tepat waktu *sujud syukur*. Yang menunggu fic Evil Town sedang dalam pembuatan. Sebagai gantinya author bikin ff humor garing nih. Fic ini idenya dari temen rekan kerja author yang gokil banget nih. Sumpah dikantor author ma karyawan lain ampe ngakak :D**

**Gombalan Gagal**

**EXO-M Dorm**

_Leader_ EXO-M yang kita tahu bernama Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris tengah serius membaca sebuah buku yang berjudul **'1001 Kata-Kata Gombal Bernuansa Cinta'** yang dia curi dari kamar Chen. Mimik wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris tengah benar-benar khusyuk membaca buku hasil mencuri tersebut#author ditendang Kris.

Diwaktu senggang yang dimana tidak ada jadwal sama sekali itu dan member lain sedang asyik berbelanja di mall. Ternyata Kris malah asyik-asyiknya membaca buku aneh itu dengan damai sentosa. Kris bahkan tidak melewatkan satu patah kata pun yang terkandung dalam buku aneh itu.

Dirasa sudah cukup membaca beberapa kalimat yang ada didalam buku itu. Kris kemudian mengembalikannya kekamar Chen dengan hati-hati layaknya seorang maling ayam professional#plak. Dan setelahnya Kris menyeringai sambil melihat layar handphonenya yang terdapat seorang _namja_ imut bermata panda yang tengah tertidur pulas. Yang tidak lain _namja_ itu adalah Huang Zi Tao, orang yang Kris sukai.

Sudah sejak lama Kris menyukai _namja_ yang dijuluki kungfu panda itu dan sudah hampir beberapa kali dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao. Namun... semua rencananya selalu gagal, karena ketika dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk Tao yang ada dia malah tergagap-gagap seperti bintang OVJ bernama Azis gagap.

Sejujurnya Kris tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Tao karena dia bukanlah orang yang begitu romantis dan terkesan sangat dingin dan cool. Namun... ketika Kris melihat Chen yang tengah menggombali Xiumin dan ternyata berhasil membuat Xiumin jatuh padanya. Hal itu membuat Kris penasaran bagaimana Chen bisa mengeluarkan gombalan yang mampu membuat Xiumin tersipu malu. Sungguh, membayangkan Tao yang wajahnya memerah karena ucapan gombal membuat Kris tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Alhasil setelah menguntit Chen seharian penuh, Kris berhasil menemukan buku yang pernah Chen baca dan Kris yakin bahw buku yang berjudul '**1001 Kata-Kata Gombal Bernuansa** **Cinta'** itulah yang Chen gunakan untuk membuat Xiumin luluh oleh ucapan-ucapan gombalnya tempo hari.

Dan Kris sudah merencanakan jika dia punya waktu berduaan dengan Tao, Kris akan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus jitu dari buku tersebut pada Tao. Oh... sungguh bahagianya Kris jika Tao nanti akan jatuh hati padanya. Rencana ini harus sukses besar.

**Next Day**

Tao terlihat tengah menonton tv sendirian diruang santai dorm, dimana member lain tengah membeli ice cream dan bahan makanan lain. Kris yang sejak tadi mengintip Tao mulai berdoa dalam hati agar rencananya berhasil.

"Doakan aku yah! _Hwaiting_!." Ucap Kris pada kamera(?).

Kris kemudian mendekati Tao dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ehem... Tao boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Kris sedikit gugup.

"Boleh Kris _ge_. Ada apa?." Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris yang mulai terlihat tampak percaya diri.

"Tao... ayahmu seorang pencuri yah?." Tanya Kris yang mulai menggombal.

**PLETAK**

Tiba-tiba Tao memukul kepala Kris.

"Kris _ge_ jahat... enak aja bilang papa Tao pencuri huweee." Tao kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya sambil berlinang air mata*lebay*

Ingin sekali Kris melompat dari tebing sekarang.

Gombalan Pertama GAGAL

**Next Day**

Tao dan Kris tengah berada diluar dorm.

"Tao kamu tahu gak kenapa malam ini gak ada bintang?." Tanya Kris mulai ngegombal lagi.

"Ya ampun Kris _ge_~ ya iyalah gak ada bintang kan lagi hujan." Balas Tao sambil menatap Kris aneh.

Ingin sekali Kris pingsan saat itu juga karena malu.

Gombalan kedua GAGAL

**Next Day**

Tao dan Kris tengah akan tidur di kamar mereka dengan kasur masing-masing.

"Huang Zi Tao, kenapa sih kamu tiap malam selalu datang ke mimpiku terus." Kata Kris.

"Hah? Masa sih _ge_? Kapan tuh? Perasaan Tao gak pernah mimpiin Kris _ge_ deh. Tao kan seringnya mimpi belanja Gucci sama boneka Panda." Balas Tao bingung.

Kris kini tengah pundung dipojokkan sambil cakarin boneka Panda.

Gombalan ketiga GAGAL

**Next Day**

TaoRis tengah bersantai di ruang latihan.

"Tao kamu tahu gak? Kalau kamu tuh bagaikan malaikat untukku." Mulai Kris ngegombal lagi.

"Hah! Malaikat? _Gege_ aku kan masih hidup belum meninggal hiks _gege_ nyumpahin aku meninggal yah? Huweee Luhan _gege_~" Tao kemudian berlari sambil menangis menuju Luhan.

Kris kemudian membenturkan kepalanya ketembok saking kesalnya.

Gombalan keempat GAGAL

**Next Day**

Kris yang sudah kesal setengah mati karena gombalan yang dia ucapkan pada Tao gagal semua, akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menembak Tao. Kris mengajak Tao makan malam bersama di Restaurant mewah dengan suasana yang begitu romantis, walau awalnya Tao menolak ajakan Kris karena sikap Kris yang selama ini Tao anggap mulai 'gila' itu. Namun... karena paksaan dan permohonan Kris hingga bersujud padanya membuat Tao luluh juga karena kasihan, dan akhirnya kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Kris dengan sedikit gugup dan hati-hati mulai memegang kedua tangan Tao dengan kedua tangannya itu. Hal itu membuat Tao sedikit terkejut dan bermaksud menarik kembali tangannya namun berhenti karena Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Suasana alunan musik merdu pun mulai mengalun diruangan Kris dan Tao.

"Huang Zi Tao... maukah... maukah kau... menjadi... menjadi pacarku?." Pinta Kris tanpa bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Tao terkejut mendengar ucapan Kris yang tiba-tiba itu dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona. Kris yang melihat hal tersebut terenyum karena dia yakin Tao juga menyukai dirinya. Suasana untuk beberapa saat sedikit hening sampai akhirnya Tao berbicara.

"K-Kris ge... a-aku... a-aku..." Ucap Tao terbata-bata.

Dalam hati Kris, Kris berspekulai bahwa Tao tengah gugup untuk mengucapkan** 'mau atau aku juga suka padamu Kris **_**gege'**_**.**

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu pacar."

**PRANG**

Hancur sudah hati Kris mendengar kata-kata terakhir Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu karena memang tidak mengerti arti ucapan itu.

'**Please bunuh aku...'** Batin Kris menjerit pilu.


End file.
